The Warmth of Christmas
by DT-ER
Summary: On this December, everything changed. Except for me, because, that's the way how it was. Until, those caring eyes that everyone called a freak, finally… changes me. / NaruHina, One-Shot, First try on Naruto's Fiction.


**Hello there,  
This is my first try on Naruto fic, although it's a One-shot.  
I made this according to the Christmas Day. Well, maybe I'm a bit to late to update this.  
So, good or not, I don't know...  
Let's give it a try ya?**

**Note :**  
**This fic time is set to "The war after _Naruto_ defeat _Nagato_ or we always calls him _Pain"._**

**I don't know on which episode it was or chapter it was, hehe. Just that what I could tell you.**

**Disclaimer**** :_ I do not own Naruto_**

Summary :  
On this December, everything changed.  
Except for me, because, that's the way how it was.  
Until, those caring eyes that everyone called a freak, finally… changes me

**The Warmth of Christmas**

_A One-Shot Fiction_

* * *

Today, everyone is preparing for the ceremony on the next day, 25th December.

'_Christmas…_', thought a boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, sitting on a tree's branch at the top of a hill.

'_Wonder how's everyone doing…_', he thought again as he looks up at the night sky in front of him

It wasn't unusual for him to be alone. It has always been like that…

'_I… What am I doing?_', he thought, still confusing himself alone. Then someone calls him

"Naruto-kun? Are you there?", a soft girl voice rang through his ears.

'_That must be Hinata_', he thought.

"Hey, how are you Hinata?", he said.

"Y-yes, I'm fine N-Naruto-kun", she said as her face flush when she saw his figure.

"What's wrong with you? Are you sick? Your face red again Hinata", he said as her face get redder.

"N- no, I'm fine Naruto-kun. M- may I j-join you?", she said sheepishly as she rubbed her back head.

"Sure…, come here. You must see this", he said as he extended his right hand for her.

She grabs his hand, and then he pulls her up. Now, there were just both of them, sitting on a tree branch at the top of a hill, together side by side…

"Look there Hinata, Isn't it beautiful?", he said as he pointing toward the sky.

"Y- yeah, s- sure it was", she said stuttering.

They just were sitting on there, silence overwhelming them. Then…

"Naruto-kun?".

"Yeah?".

"Are you always being this alone?", she asked, she just asked even she has know the answer.

"Sometimes you will need a time to be alone", he said, facing her with a fake smile.

'_I can see he's hurt, but I wonder how he's still could smile. I'm sorry, Naruto-kun…_', Hinata thought as she look at him. Then suddenly, she saw something unexpected.

A single tear come out from his face. No, he didn't face her, so he didn't notice she's looking at him.

"Naruto-kun?".

"H- huh?", he said as he face her once again, rubbing his eyes.

"Are you crying, Naruto-kun?", she asked.

"Ah, nothing…! Just dust", he replied with his fake smile again.

"It's ok, just tell me everything, Naruto-kun", she said reassuringly. She don't know how these words just formed on her head, she just said it what her heart and mind tells her.

Naruto just silent, then…

"I- I j- just, just…", he stuttered, then he cried on her shoulders and sure, Hinata startled.

She don't know what to do, she never had calmed someone before. She just sat there, let him crying on her shoulders. It was hurt to see him like this for her. Because… no doubt, she had fell for him on the first time she saw him, and as she grows up… the mere little crush had grown too, grown into something that very touching…

_Love_

Naruto still crying on her shoulders, then he felt something on his back.

Hands…, soft and caring…

"Just tell me, just spill it out, I'm here for you, Naruto-kun", again those words she just said it without hesitant as she began to rub his back slowly.

"I- just don't know what to do, he has gone… he has gone! He's been like a family to me, but now he's gone…", suddenly he just stopped.

"Go on…", she said, some kind of boldness just began to rub off on her.

"I can't bear to see it…, whenever I looked up at the night sky…, I saw his smiling figure said "_Thank You_", it keeps happening, I can't bear to keep seeing it", he said as he began crying on her shoulders again.

She just sat there, keep rubbing his back softly. Now, she was understood what he's been thinking lately.

It must about the Jiraiya-sensei thing that had made him like this. It hurt… sure, it was hurt to see that someone you had held so close… dead. Even Naruto has avenged Jiraiya, defeat Nagato, that change nothing.

Here, Hinata seeing him like this, it's like a blade pierce through her heart. She had confessed to him on that day… the day when she's protecting Naruto from Nagato.

_"I will protect you no matter what, even it will costs my life. Because… I love you, Naruto-kun…"_

She's almost dead by trying to save him on that day. But, what done has done and now she's alive and well, sitting beside him, calming him.

_Several Minutes Later_

He had calming down, sleeping on her lap as she looked up at the sky.

'_A full moon…_', she thought, then she look at Naruto once again, she heard him mumbling something.

"Ero-sennin…", she just smiled at this.

Then she picks him up, carrying him to his apartment, his home…

When she arrived at his apartment, she put him on his bed and took a chair, sitting beside him. Suddenly, she felt her eyes heavy and soon she fell asleep, her head resting on Naruto stomach.

_The Next Day_

Naruto slowly woke up, only to see a girl with long dark blue hair rested her head on his stomach. It's still early, around 7 AM.

He gets off from the bed, slowly… try not to wake her up. Then, he picks her up carefully and placed her on his bed. Not to forget, he enveloped her body with blanket.

He look at her for a while, then suddenly he just smiled,'_She's gorgeous…_', he thought, and then he left the room, heading to nearby hot springs.

_With Naruto on the Hot Springs_

'_Maybe I need some refreshing time_', he thought as he went into the pool.

"Ahh…", he said when he's on the water. Then, he looked up at the morning sky.

'_Ero-sennin… why?_', he thought, as the memories of himself with Jiraiya come into his mind once again.

It's just too nice to be get erased.

Slowly, hot tears find its way down to his cheek. Then, he looked up at the sky once again, he saw a man with long white spiky hair smiling at him and said…

"_Thank you_", and that's it… it happening again.

'_Ero-sennin…_', he thought as more tears came out from his eyes.

_Around 9 AM on Naruto's Apartment_

Slowly, Hinata's eyes opened. Then, she felt weird.

'_It's odd, I thought I was sleeping on chair before. Um…, maybe Naruto…_', she thought as she began to daydreaming Naruto picked her up bridal style and placed her on his bed, cover her with blanket, then kissed her lips… and then… and then…

Well, maybe it's too much.

Her eyes snapped open and of course, her face flushed red like a tomato because of those thoughts.

Suddenly the door to this room opened, revealing Naruto holding two boxes of cooked ramen and two bottle of milk.

"Good morning, Hinata. Come here, I bought this for us, let's eat together", he said with a bright smile.

"S- sure, N- Naruto-kun", she said sheepishly, then her face flush red again due to what she just been daydreaming of. After they've finished, Naruto try to put up a conversation.

"So, do you sleep well?", Naruto asked, then Hinata gasped as her face began to flush madly again. Well, those thoughts about her daydreaming still intact on her mind.

"What's wrong with you Hinata? You face red again, are you sick?", he asked worryingly.

"I- It's ok, N- Naruto-kun. I'm f- fine", she said with stutter, as always…

"Anyway… Hinata, would you like to go out with me? Since today was Christmas, we may spend our time together", he asked again.

"S- sure, I would like to", she said sheepishly as she rub her back head.

"Alright then, it's settled. So why don't you take a bath, Hinata?", he said.

"S- sure…, Naruto-kun", she said.

'_W- why I'm acting like this? Stupid, stupid, stupid…_', she thought as she walks towards bathroom.

_Several Minutes Later_

Soon, Hinata was out from the bathroom, only wrapped in towel…. Naruto sees this, his face blank… then the heat on Hinata face began to build up, same goes for Naruto.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!", both screamed in unison.

"I- I'll g- get m- my clothes", she said hurriedly as she runs back towards bathroom, leaving behind the blonde blushing red with nosebleed.

**'**_W- what's wrong with me? How could I forget that I was on Naruto-kun's home? This is so embarrassing…_', she thought as she leaned back on the door behind her… still blushing madly.

"H- Hinata, are you okay?", soon as she heard this voice she hurriedly wear her clothes and opened the door.

"H- Hai, Naruto-kun. L- let's go now", her face still flush red from the accident.

"A- alright then", he said as he held her hand and get out from the apartment, not noticing the Hyūga girl blushing.

Felt the uneasiness on the sudden action, she ask Naruto,"N-Naruto-kun, w- where are we going?". Then suddenly he just stopped and now, they're in the middle of the crowd.

"I heard there has a traditional show theater, how is it? You want to come?", he asked

"S- sure N- Naruto-kun, I- I would like to", she replied, then suddenly he run again, holding her hand tight.

After searching around, finally he found the theater. The show just about to began, and then he take a seat, but Hinata just standing beside him.

"C'mon Hinata, take a seat. The show will begin soon.", she nodded quickly as she sat beside him, blushing heavily. Of course, for our very dense Naruto didn't notice this, his face just facing straight at the show.

_The show was telling a story about a boy with brown spiky hair and a pair of brown eyes living alone without parents or friends. This reminded Naruto of his life when he was a kid. The boy on the story didn't seem suffering on every part of his life, he's enjoying it. But, sometimes he would cry when he felt lonely, because there he has no one to be friends with._

_Then, one day the boy was seen lying on grass, staring at the blue bright sky. As the boy keep looking at the sky, a girl with long blonde hair and a pair of blue sky eyes appeared to the same age as him moving towards the boy._

_"Hey, are you okay?", asked the girl._

_"Huh? Who are you?"._

_"H- Hi, my name is Airi, Airi Yukata. what's yours?"._

_"M- my name is Fūra, Kajōshi Fūra", he said timidly and the girl just giggled._

_"What's so funny?", he asked._

_"You want to play with me?", she asked cheerfully._

_'She, she want to play with me?', thought the brown haired boy._

_"S- sure, I don't see why not", he said as his face began to form a genuine smile._

_That's how they meet, and as they grown up, their relationship began to develop for each other too. Then finally, one day…_

_"Uhm uh, ano… A- Airi?", he said as fears begin to overwhelming the boy._

_"Hmmm? What is it Fūra-kun?", she asked playfully._

_"I- I- I t- think I- I was…", he said stuttering, and due to the girl curiosity, she move her face forward to him._

_"Ne…, what's wrong Fūra-kun?", she said as her face draw closer to his._

_"I- I- I- I think I fall in love with you", he said it so quick and quietly, she even barely could hear what he had just say._

_"What did you say? Please say it once again", she asked him. She believes that she heard a word like 'Love' coming out from his mouth._

_"I- I think I THINK I FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU, AIRI-CHAN!", she was shocked to hear his words. Stunned there, try to consume what he had just said._

_"Airi-chan…, what's wrong? I- I understand if you don't want t- mmph…", her lips was now full locked on hers. His eyes were wide as a dinner plates, and then he relaxed, enjoying her lips brushed against his. His fears about being rejected were gone now, replaced by eternal happiness._

_After that, they lived happily. But it didn't last for long, something bad always happen at the wrong time._

_"Doctor! How was he?", she asked with anxious expression worn over her face._

_"Please calm down, we will try to help with our best. Now, please move", the doctor said assuredly as he drive the patient to the operation room._

_Some several minutes later, a nurse walked out from the room._

_"H- how was he? He's gonna be okay, right?", she asked hopefully._

_"Please come in, he seem want to say something to you", the nurse replied._

_She comes inside the room and walked towards the lifeless man on the operation table._

_"A- Airi-chan…", the man said._

_"Please look at me Fūra! I love you, please…, stay longer…", she said as tears flowing out from her blue sky eyes._

_"A- A- Airi-chan…", he said weakly, try to form a smile._

_"Y- yes… F- Fūra-kun…?"._

_"S- smile…", he said with his last breath, and then his eyes closed forever as the heartbeat detector only shows a horizontal line._

_"FUURAAAAAA! PLEASE DOCTOR, PLEASE! HELP HIM!"._

_"I'm sorry, but we've tried our best. Sometimes, everything just going like how we want it. Please, understand Yukata-san", the doctor said sadly._

_"T- THERE HAS TO BE A WAY! PLEASE DOCTOR, HELP HIM! I'D DO ANYTHING SO HE COULD LIVE AGAIN!", she screamed in agony._

_"I'm so sorry, Yukata-san", the doctor replied, looking at the ground, he didn't dare to look at the crying girl._

_"FUURAAAAA!"_

_Then, three years later…_

_Airi was walking towards a tombstone, holding a flowers and a note on her hands. When she it was right in front of her, she placed the flowers and the note in front of the tombstone as she smiled. After that, she left._

_On the note it says :_

_"How are you Fūra-kun? It's been three years now. If you want to know how I have been, I was okay. All have been resumed as usual. You know, it's been so lonely without your presence around here. I you ask is that I was happy or not, I could say I was happy. You don't have to be worried about me. I still could smile, and if you ask about relationships, I can't help it. There so many guys try to hit on me, but I kindly refused them all. I don't know, maybe my heart will always belong to you. I always love you, you know that? I still remember our time together, and do you still remember when you try to ask me become your girlfriend? It's really funny, that priceless face of yours when I kissed you, haha. That time, for once in my life, I felt so high. Then, the day after your funeral, I was crying all over the time. I can't eat or sleep well for two months, I was messed up on that time. When I came to think about that fateful day, I cried. But today, everything will be changed from now on. This, today, will be the last time I cry. I won't let a tear comes out from my eyes, I will be strong and just to let you know that I will always love you, I will give my all to you. Just for you…, only for you…."._

"That was so sad isn't it, Hinata?", Naruto said as she just replied with a nod. But then, Naruto saw a single tear drop from her lavender eyes.

"H- Hinata? Are you okay?", he said as he wipe away the tears from her face.

"I- I- I was just glad that you're still here, alive… with me…, tonight…".

"It's okay, don't worry", he said as he rubbed her back, and sure that makes her blush.

"Alright, I heard there has a park on hereabouts, why don't us come and relax in there?"he asked.

"S- sure, Naruto-kun", she said as she smiled.

Shortly afterwards, they were sitting beside each other on a bench at the park.

"It haven't been snowing lately, I wonder what had caused it", Naruto said.

"P- perhaps because of i- inclement weather".

"Yeah, maybe it was", he said as he stared up at the sky, the sun is setting down.

"Hey, Hinata. Do you want some ice cream?", he asked

"U- Umm, y- yeah, N- Naruto-kun", she said timidly.

After a while, Naruto comeback with an ice cream with two sticks on it. Then he sat down and break it into two equal parts, and gave the half of it to her.

"A- arigatou (T- Thanks), N- Naruto-kun", she said as she take it from his grasp.

As she enjoyed her ice cream, she saw that Naruto didn't even take a bite from his ice cream. He just grabs the stick, let it melt.

"N- Naruto-kun?", she said as she began to look at him. What she saw made her gasp and shattering her heat into million pieces. Naruto is looking at the sun with tears coming out from his eyes like a waterfall. He remembered about this ice cream, it brings so many fond memories. It just too many…, dammit!

Then, Naruto rub his teary eyes and said,"I must being so selfish am I, Hinata?". She didn't give any responds, she just keep looking at him with her eyes show full of concern. "T- thank you, Hinata", he said as he suddenly hug her. The ice cream he held before fall to the ground, and the same for Hinata.

But now this time, she didn't blush anymore, instead she hugs him back.

"N- Naruto-kun?".

"Hmm?".

"I-I- I lo…", before she could finish those three words…

"_…_love you, Hinata", he completed her words without any hesitation. She smiled as she hugs him tighter, and then a drop of snow could be seen falling down.

"Hey, it's begun to snowing. Merry Christmas, Hinata-chan".

"Merry Christmas, Naruto-kun".

As they keep hugging each other, Naruto look up at the sky. He saw the face of his white haired teacher, again but it didn't say _Thank you_ anymore, instead Naruto being the one to say,"Thank you, Jiraiya-sensei".

"Hmm? Naruto-kun?".

"Nothing Hinata", he said as he pull away from her and lock his lips with hers.

Hinata's both lavender eyes widened, but later it closed.

From today, he won't ever feel lonely again. He will begin to understand the true meaning of life. He will treasure every precious moment he had with everyone held close. He will remember every fond memory he had with his perverted sensei and all his friends, and it will keep alive until his last breath.

_-End-_

* * *

**So, how is it? Good or Bad?  
****Tell my what's your opinion about this one-shot (By reviewing of course, hehe)**

**Thanks for reading, bye ^^**


End file.
